


Envoice Charged

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Edging, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Six and Ricardo decide to have a little fun in the bedroom.





	Envoice Charged

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while but it's done!

They were alone in Ricardo’s apartment. It started off with just soft kisses, Six teasing Ricardo about his mustache before those hands found their way under his hoodie, hands gently cupping at his chest and teasing his nipples making Six gasp and moan into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Do you want to do more Six? Or should we stick to just this?” Ricardo asked his hands stilling, He wanted to be SURE Six would be ok with going farther before doing anything else.

Six looked up at Ricardo, “Just keep my hoodie on and we’re good.”

With that he leaned up and kissed Ricardo. Biting at his lower lip making the older man gasp a bit. Well? Two could play that game.

Ricardo hauled Six up so the smaller man’s legs wrapped around his waist and carried him while kissing to his bedroom. Once the door was shut he pressed Six’s back against the wall.

Six groaned as his back was pressed hard against the wall. It would’ve felt better if his hoodie wasn’t in the way but right now he wasn’t ready for that. One day maybe but at the moment? Ricardo was biting at the pale skin of his collarbone that peeked out from the hoodie.

Ricardo smirked as Six moaned, “_He’s so beautiful like this. God what did I do to deserve this chance with him?_” He thought to himself. He let out a groan as Six started grinding down on him.

“Do you want something carino? You need to use your words mi amor.” He teased while Six pouted. Ricardo kissed him softly on the lips.

“Just fuck me already!” Six exclaims tightening his legs around Ricardo’s waist. He smirks as his boyfriend groans before he realizes he’s been moved from the wall and dumped onto the bed.

“Hey!”

Ricardo grins and kisses Six again. “Better than me dropping you onto the floor carino. Now…what do you want me to do to you? Hm? Any suggestions?”

That shuts Six up as he tries to think of what he wants while Ricardo trails kisses along the hickeys he left on his throat. It’s hard to think with such a beautiful distraction in front of him.

Ricardo gently moves a hand up and under Six’s shirt and hoodie to play with one of his nipples again causing him to moan and whine at the small sparks. Barely zapping him like when you get shocked from static. Ricardo wouldn’t do a higher voltage unless Six asked and they played it safe.

And even then Ricardo would need to SEE what he was doing so that plan was saved for the day Six was comfortable enough to remove the hoodie and then one day his shirt as well.

“Can…can I blow you first? Please?”

Ricardo kisses Six softly, “Of course you can carino. Do you want to take your glasses off just in case?” It’s a risk Ricardo knows for Six to keep them on but also knows he’s practically blind without them.

“I’ll keep them on.” Six said sitting up and pulling Ricardo down to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off of him before moving lower to undo the button and fly of his pants, tug them and his underwear down enough so his cock is out.

Ricardo moves his leg up a bit so Six can wrap his arm around it. Slowly Six takes him into his mouth dragging the piercing in his tongue along the underside of Ricardo’s cock making him groan.

Six pulled up and sucked lightly on the head before taking it back into his mouth inch by inch, what he couldn’t take he stroked with his hand savoring the sounds Ricardo was making, the hand in his hair guiding him slowly to try and take more.

It was a sight to see Six take his cock into his mouth. Ricardo swore when Six finally took him all the way. The flex of his throat was sinful as he came up for air before quickly choking himself once more.

Six kept taking Ricardo all the way to the point his nose was touching the wiry hair at the base of his cock. Tears slowly formed and fell down his cheeks. He loved the feeling of Ricardo being down his throat.

Ricardo placed a hand in Six’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. “You doing ok carino? Thumbs up for yes and thumbs down for no.” He said wanting to make sure Six was ok. He was nervous about the tears but if Six WAS ok it would settle them a bit.

Six pulls back so he can gulp down some air and gives a thumbs up, nuzzling his face into Ricardo’s thigh.

“Ok just take it easy. I know you probably want me to come in your mouth but I’d like to come in you if you’re ok with that.” Ricardo says before gasping as Six strokes him.

“Hmm…what were you planning?”

Ricardo moans as Six uses his tongue stud to tease the underside of his cock. “You…nng…hanging on to the..aahh…mirror as I fucked you from behind.”

Six smirks and takes Ricardo to the hilt again making the hero moan and tugs at his hair a little bit to reestablish his grip. He looks away from Ricardo to the framed standing mirror and moans thinking about gripping the frame for dear life as Ricardo pounds into him.

He comes up again lightly sucking on the head before he answers, “Alright but you eat me out after got it?”

“Yes sir.” Ricardo said bending forward to kiss Six. The shorter man moaning into a bit. They broke apart and Six moved so Ricardo could stand and lead him over to the mirror.

“Now hold onto it carino. I need to get you ready.” Ricardo said pulling Six’s pants down enough that he had access. He then got the lube from the nightstand while Six held onto the frame of the mirror waiting.

After what felt like an eternity Six felt Ricardo’s hands on him again. One hand teasing at his clit and outer lips making him moan. “So wet already carino. You sure you won’t come just from me getting you ready?”

“Y-yeah…just…mm…hurry up! Please!”

Ricardo kissed Six on the cheek before opening him up more with lubed fingers just to be safe. He was careful to avoid touching Six’s clit so he didn’t come too soon. Once he was sure that Six was ready, he spread the remaining lube over himself.

As soon as that was done Ricardo kissed Six’s neck and slowly slid his cock into Six’s core. It was torture in a way for Six. He wanted Ricardo to slam into him but a small part of him knew it was also so he didn’t crack his head on the mirror if that did happen.

Six moaned as he felt Ricardo’s cock slide inside of him fully. He was panting and resting his forehead on the cool glass of the mirror trying to not come just from that.

He breathed in through his nose and gasped as he felt Ricardo’s fingers lightly rub at his clit as the taller man oh so slowly pulled his cock out before just as slowly pushing back in.

“H-hey…nnn…aaa…I’m not glass! Ng…mm…ahh…Ricardo!”

Smirking Ricardo picked up the pace thrusting into Six and rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts. Oh the sounds Six was making.

“Don’t worry carino. I’ve got you.” He whispers softly to Six before kissing his cheek. It’s a tender moment in the middle of making Six’s knuckles turn white as he grips the frame of the mirror for dear life.

Moaning and panting Six smiles softly before biting his lip as he feels a tiny spark on his clit. “AAAHH…Ricardo…Ng…that.” His grip slackens on the frame a bit, he whines as Ricardo’s fingers leave his clit.

Suddenly the hand is under his shirt and hoodie and pinching at his nipple again. He whines, tears leaking from his eyes again as Ricardo teases him.

“Are you close carino? Do you want to come?” Such a simple question but so hard to answer between moans.

Ricardo slows down to let Six have a moment to catch his breath. He’s drawing it out for him. Letting him get close before stopping.

“I’m good..just…ahh…Ricardo…please let me come…please?” Six asks eyes wet with tears.

“Alright carino. Then I’ll eat you out and draw you a bath and we can rest. Does that sound good?”

Six tries to not panic at the thought of Ricardo seeing him without all his clothes on. But he also knows that Ricardo will let him bathe alone. The panic is still there but the sweet drag of his cock quiets it.

Soon all too soon Six is close to coming again, he’s so close! But then…Ricardo stops. Why?!

He looks into the mirror and sees Ricardo panting hard.

“Getting tired old man? Or is it something else?” Six asks his eyes flicking briefly to the bedside table where the pill organizer is. He’s hoping it’s not a pain flare. Or worse.

Ricardo chuckles, “Ok maybe just a LITTLE tired.” He smiles before thrusting hard making Six moan. His fingers playing with a nipple while the other hand holds tight to Six’s hip.

Six moans and whines as he FINALLY feels his orgasm crash down, he starts to sink down and realizes Ricardo’s lowered them to the floor, he’s seated in his lap as Ricardo holds him close.

Six whines as he feels Ricardo cum inside of him and turns his head to kiss him as best he can. He closes his eyes briefly and opens them again at Ricardo’s chuckle. “What is it?”

“You came all over the mirror carino.”

Six blinks and sure enough the mirror is wet and he blushes.

Ricardo smiles and picks him up gently off his cock and then the floor and carries him to the bed where he lays him down and slips his head between Six’s legs and slowly eats him out.

Hands fly into Ricardo’s hair tugging him close. Six whines when he feels Ricardo’s tongue drag over his sensitive clit. His hips weakly thrusting upwards. He’s too spent to come again, sighing softly when Ricardo come up to him again and kisses him.

The taste of their come together is odd but not unpleasant. Six whimpers as Ricardo pulls back to nip at his throat again.

“I’ll get the bath going for you carino. Is that ok?” Ricardo asks a hand on Six’s cheek wiping his tears away without messing up his glasses as best he can. The panic sets in a little. Does he risk it?

Six swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Ok…but…can I borrow something to wear if you’re throwing my stuff in the wash?” It’s a small enough request. But his hoodie will be gone…but…it does kind of have come on it from when he squirted, holy shit he squirted!

“Of course. I’ll get it all set up you just rest.” Another kiss on his cheek and Ricardo gets up and readjusts himself before wiping his hands on a stray towel by the hamper and throwing it in.

Six stretches out on the bed as he hears the tub across the hall. It’s just a bath. He can handle that much.

Ricardo comes back and digs in his dresser for a long sleeves shirt, an old LDU hoodie, boxers and a pair of sweatpants. “Will this work while your stuff is in the wash?”

Six pushes himself up onto his elbows to look. “Yeah. Should…I…?”

“Just leave your clothes outside the door carino. I promise I won’t come in unless the building suddenly catches fire.”

Rolling his eyes Six gets up, pulling his pants back up a bit and takes the clothes kissing Ricardo on the cheek. Once in the bathroom Six quickly strips and leaves his dirty clothes outside the door and smiles.

Set up on the counter is a bottle of water with some snacks and a note.

“_I know you still don’t want me to see you so I figured this was the next best thing to me being in here and feeding you while you relaxed.”_

It’s a sweet gesture and Six smiles softly to himself.

Later after their both clean and the bed has new sheets and the mirror is cleaned Six is curled up in Ricardo’s arms as he reads, one hand holding the book and the other in Six’s hair gently stroking it.

Slowly Six’s eyes grow heavy as Ricardo’s voice lulls him to sleep. He feels a kiss be pressed to his cheek as the covers are pulled up over them both.


End file.
